Love Notes
by BrokenHeartedExorcist
Summary: Allen Waker has started over so many times in new schools in new towns. This time Allen has moved to a high school called Black Order High. He meets a boy named Lavi, he keeps on ignoring the younger teen. That is until Allen gets in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my next fan fiction I hope you all like it. P.S: to those who have read my story hidden love I am going to delete it because I hate it! It sucks so I don't want it on my stories list, nor do I want people to read it and get the wrong imprecision on my writing because it really does suck, being my first story and all... So ya on to the next story.

Note: I do not own D. Gray Man.

"Hey, all of you shut up I've got an announcement" Mr. Cloud yelled over his classes conversations.

The whole class looked up all listening to their teacher giving him their full attention all knowing what happened when you didn't listen to Mr. Cloud. Yes his name sounded soft and kind but he was the total opposite he was very strict, but he had his moments were he would be the funniest teacher of all.

"We have a new student, Allen Walker" Mr. Cloud motioned towards the door where a short boy with snow white hair and a scar on his eye walked in wearing black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a grey vest and black boots.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all" the white hair boy smiled slightly bowing while he gazed upon the room full of students.

"Thank you Allen, please take your seat in the back of the classroom next to Lavi." Mr Cloud motioned at a tall teenager with bright red hair, an eye patch over his right eye, and an emerald green eye he was dressed in a black tee shirt, black jacket, white pants and high black boots that went just below his knees. He looked tough and strong.

Allen slowly nodded and walked over to the desk Lavi was sitting at and sat down in the empty chair and smiled at the older teen. "Hi" Allen said to Lavi who was socializing with what appeared to be his friends behind him.

Lavi simply looked at him then started to talk to the people behind him "so anyway" the older boy continued.

Allen's face fell "just like before people are judging me, why do I even try" Allen though, "it's just going to be a other let down."

OoOoOoOoO

"Allen" a girl flung herself at the white haired boy wrapping her arms around him for a short moment.

"Lenalee" Allen stuttered in shock "what are you doing here?" Allen asked looking at the green haired girl with pigtails.

"I go to school here silly" Lenalee smiled. "What are you doing here" Lenalee asked looking up at Allen.

"I got transferred here" Allen semi smiled.

"That's so cool, now we can hang out together at lunch"Lenalee smiled.

"Lenalee~!" a tall man with blue hair ran towards the two. "Why did you take off so suddenly" the tall man gasped for air after obviously running long and hard. "Allen!" the blue haired man seemed exited to see the boy. "Hi Kamui" Allen smiled waving at the older man.

"What brings you here" Kamui panted still catching his breath.

"School" Allen joked.

"Uh, ya duh" Kamui slapped his face with the palm of his hand "god I swear I can be so stupid sometimes"Kamui let out a laugh.

What are you doing here" Allen asked looking up at Kamui.

"I work here, I'm the vice principle" Kamui smiled proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing" Allen grinned.

"I know, I'm very proud of myself." Kamui grinned down at the younger boy.

"Well I better get of to my next class" Lenalee spoke up. She started to walk of as so did Kamui.

"Brother, I can walk myself to my classes" Lenalee glared at her brother.

"I know but I want to take you there to make sure you are safe" Kamui pouted.

"Um, Kamui if you want I can take Lenalee to her next class" Allen interrupted their bickering.

"Really" Kamui beamed. "Thank you Allen, make sure she gets there safe" Kamui smiled as they started to walk off.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Lenalee sighed.

"Don't mention it" Allen grinned.

"I know he means well, but it gets really annoying" Lenalee groaned.

"Definitely" Allen nodded. "Oh, do you remember the time when he called after you to give you your lunch when you forgot it and he called you Lenalee-sweety-kins" Allen laughed.

"God don't make me remember that" Lenalee shivered. "That was so embaressing."

"I think that one has topped all of the others" Allen chuckled

"I have to agree" Lenalee giggled.

OoOoOoOoO

"Allen, over here." Allen turned around to see Lenalee waving over to him.

"Hey" Allen smiled as he walked over to the table where she was sitting.

"Hi, let me introduce you to some of my friends" Lenalee smiled. "This is Johnny" Lenalee motioned towards a short boy with brown hair, glasses and headphones. "Nice to meet you" Johnny waved at Allen.

"Suman" "hi" a tall teenager with back hair smiled at the younger teen.

"Marie" "Why hello" a very big and tall teenager shook Allen's hand smiling.

"Dayshia" "yo" a semi tall teenager slightly waved at Allen.

"And Lavi" "Oh my god, it's the jerk from science" Allen though. "Hi" Lavi just looked Allen up and down then turned back to talking to Dayshia who was sitting right next to him.

So far Lavi was a jerk to Allen yet he still liked him. He found him attractive, Allen had come to like the jerk.

There ya go. I'm just starting off with this story, this will probably not turn into a lemon. (considering my mood) So that's it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I stayed up late last night thinking about what to do for this chapter so it will be a pretty long chapter.

The seven Lenalee, Johnny, Suman, Marie, Lavi and Allen all ate their lunches making small talk. That was until Dayshia out of nowhere asked Allen a very confronting question.

"So, do you like bleach your hair or something" Dayshia asked Allen who was eating ramen.

"Dayshia" Lenalee choked as she yelled at her friend next to her, she slapped the back of his head. "Jerk" Lenalee glared.

"Ow, crazy bitch" Dayshia groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Lenalee, its fine you don't have to go beating him up" Allen gave a wry smile.

"You sure" Lenalee tilted her head unsure.

"Positive. This is my natural hair color" Allen sighed as he looked at Dayshia.

"Wait, are you albino" Dayshia asked confused.

"No, I'm not albino. My hair color is due to childhood trauma, so is my scar" Allen looked at all of the people around him.

"What caused your childhood trauma" Dayshia pushed obviously intrigued by what Allen was saying.

Allen gulped, that was a rough topic he didn't like to talk a bout it much. But he figured this is the perfect time to get it of his chest. "My foster father's death" Allen choked as he spoke.

"How did he die" Dayshia's voice was hard and cold. Allen sat shocked that someone had actually asked him that.

"I would prefer not to answer that" Allen hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Why not" Dayshia pressed "what, did you kill him. Dayshia was joking about the last part but it still affected Allen the wrong way.

Allen froze it felt as if someone had shot a bullet through his head. He could feel tears starting to run down his cheeks. He seriously just asked that Allen thought.

"W-why would I ever kill him" Allen slammed his fist down onto the table. "H-he w-was the only thing that I ever had, damn it!" Allen screamed. Allen looked up at Dayshia who was shocked by the teen's outburst.

"I-I need to get going" Allen got up and ran from the table.

"Allen, wait" Lenalee called after Allen she started to get up but Allen was already out of the room.

"Y-you, fucking asshole" Lenalee screamed as she kicked Dayshia right in the middle of his face.

"What the hell did I do" Dayshia started to get up off the floor as he held his face from the impact.

"Why did you have to ask those things. He's been through enough already." Tears ran down Lenalee's face. "He came here for a new begging. At his old school he would get bullied for all of the stuff you just asked him about. He would always have at the end of the day with some kind of injury to his body, kids would beat him up every day."

"I didn't mean it like that" Dayshia looked up at Lenalee.

"Then what did you mean it like" Suman spoke up. "Because whatever you meant for it to be it sure wasn't funny, you just don't joke about that kind of stuff." Suman glared at Dayshia who was still on the ground from Lenalee's kick .

"Now, go find him and apologize" Lenalee glared down at the teen.

"Okay" Dayshia got to his feet and started to run.

"God I swear it would be nice if we could go a day before Dayshia creates this crap" Suman mumbled.

They all slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm sorry I couldn't find him anywhere" Dayshia explained to Lenalee. "I really tried I just couldn't find him." He tried to give Lenalee a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright he probably went home" Lenalee looked down at her feet. "Thanks for trying though" Lenalee smiled.

"Hey, you guys find him" Lenalee and Dayshia turned around to see Suman, Johnny, Marie and Lavi walking towards them.

"No" they both said in unison.

"Idiot" Suman walked up and slapped Dayshia on the back of his head.

"Ow" Dayshia stepped away from Suman "that hurt" he glared.

"You deserve it" Lenalee glared at Dayshia.

"He deserved what" the six turned to see Kamui standing next to Lenalee.

"Dayshia deserved to be hit on the back of his head, because he made Allen snap" Lenalee sighed.

"He made Allen snap?" Kamui looked confused.

"He asked Allen if he killed Mana" Lenalee looked down at her feet covering her eyes with her bangs.

"If I wasn't vice principle I would punch you" Kamui glared down at Dayshia.

"Okay, I get it you all want to punch me! Just who is this Mana? And what's up with you guys being so protective of Allen" Dayshia looked a t Kamui with wondering eyes.

"Ya who is this Mana guy" Suman spoke up Johnny, Marie, and Lavi looked at Kamui.

"None of you heard this from me" Kamui looked at the five teens in front of him. They all nodded in under stand meant.

"When Allen was born his parents left him. Allen spent many years in foster care alone, well that all changed when he met Mana, he was just a traveling clown but he treated Allen like he was human. Unlike many people and kids around him. He adopted Allen and they spent three years together. Then one day Allen was simply crossing a street when a car lost control and was heading straight for Allen, then Mana pushed Allen out of the way in the process he got hit by the car. The impact killed him." Kamui stopped talking for a second then continued. "Because Mana pushed him out of the way he blames himself for Mana's death. Well there you go, did that answer your questions?" Kamui asked.

"Oh my god" Dayshia paused "I didn't know that he had it so bad. If I knew any of that I would have just left him alone."

"God that kids had a rough life" Suman covered his mouth with his hand as he spoke in shock.

"Well anyway I need to return a book to the library" Lenalee tried to change the subject. "You guys want to come with me" Lenalee asked.

"Sure" Marie spoke up and slightly smiled.

OoOoOoOoO

"Did you like the book" the librarian asked Lenalee.

"Yes, I loved it" Lenalee smiled as she handed over the book.

"That's good" the librarian smiled as she took the book from Lenalee.

"Thank you" Lenalee smiled as she walked away from the librarian's desk.

"You guys ready to g- Allen!" Lenalee shouted as she started to walk over to her friends she stopped then noticed the white haired boy face down on a desk a drift in papers and books. She ran over to the teen.

"Allen" Lenalee ran over to the desk "We've been looking for you every where" Lenalee made it over to the desk to only hear a quiet snore.

The other five walked over to the desk to join Lenalee. "You found him" Suman asked.

"Yup" Lenalee grinned. "Oi Allen" Lenalee poked the teen. "Come on, wake up" she started to get irritated. "Wake up" Lenalee screamed in Allen's ear as she shook him.

Allen fell out of the chair scrambling. "G-god, Lenalee you scared the hell out of me" Allen panted.

Allen got up brushing himself off.

"H-hey" Dayshia started to speak as everyone turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about before" he looked at Allen in the eyes.

"Me to" Allen smiled as he looked at Dayshia.

"W-what are you sorry for" Dayshia asked surprised as everyone also looked surprised by Allen's response.

"I over reacted" Allen wryly smiled.

"I think we both went out of hand back there, truce" Dayshia held out his hand. "Truce" Allen smiled as he took Dayshia's hand and shook it.

The two smiled at one another.

"Wait" Allen looked over at Lenalee "what time is it" he wryly asked Lenalee.

"Three forty" Lenalee looked at her watch.

"Oh, crap" Allen grabbed his backpack "I'm late."

"Late for what" Suman asked.

"Work" Allen grinned at the taller teen.

"You work" Suman asked shocked "where?"

"The Ark Café" Allen smiled. "Better get going." The teen then ran out of the room.

"God that kid is amazing" Lavi spoke as he watched Allen run out of the room "amazing."

There you go sorry for the crappy ending of this chapter. So ya please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, thanks to all of you that have put my story on your favorites list, story alert and who have reviewed! I really appreciate it, well... On to the story!

"What do we do know" Lenalee sighed as she walked down the sidewalk with Dayshia, Marie, Johnny, Lavi and Suman.

"I don't know, do you guys maybe want to get a bite to eat" Johnny suggested as they walked.

"That's a good idea, where do you guys want to eat?" Lenalee asked her friends.

"How about that place Allen works at" Marie looked at Lenalee who beamed.

"That's a great idea" Lenalee clapped her hands together.

Lavi groaned "more walking" he looked down at Lenalee.

"For your information it's not even three minutes away so just suck it up."Lenalee started to walk. "Plus it will give you a chance to get to know Allen better considering that you like him" Lenalee grinned.

"W-what, I don't like him" Lavi choked as he almost tripped over a crack in the cement .

"Yes you do" Suman grinned. "We all know your hard to get trick, where you act as if you don't notice them then that leads them on so on and so forth."

"Ya, I can see it to" Dayshia chuckled "you don't hide it very well."

"You might want to consider being nicer to him" Lenalee looked back at Lavi. "Right now he thinks you're just a jerk" Lenalee continued.

"Because he tried to talk to him and I ignored him?" Lavi asked.

"No because you look like freaken santa claus" Suman joked.

"Well you better take in his cuteness while you can" Lenalee smiled as they stopped at a fancy looking restaurant where a big sign hung saying _Ark Café _. Lenalee then slowly opened the big doors that lead into the restaurant, and walked inside.

""Hello, and welcome to Ark Café" a welcoming voice said.

The five boys looked up at the voice who greeted them, all of their jaws dropped in shock to see Allen smiling wearing a nice suit and tie with his hair slicked back.

"Allen!" Lenalee jumped at the boy and hugged him. "Awww , you are to cute when you do that" Lenalee squeezed Allen tighter.

Before Allen could try to push of Lenalee they all heard a crash from the kitchen that suggested broken glass.

"Damn it" Allen slipped out of Lenalee's grip and ran towards the kitchen. When he walked in he simply just sighed, as if this had happened many times before.

"Miranda, are you all righ-" before Allen could say anything else he slipped on the floor and landed face first in to the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran toward the boy on the ground. "Are you alright" Lenalee asked concerned as she bent down next to Allen. Johnny ran right behind Lenalee followed by Marie, Suman, Lavi then Dayshia.

"I don't know" Allen slowly lifted up his face as he held the area right above his left eye. To soon revel a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Oh my god Allen your bleeding" Lenalee gasped at the white haired boy next to her.

"Damn it, that hurts" Allen grabbed a towel off the counter next to him to soak up the blood on his forehead.

"Here let me take a look" everyone looked up surprised to see Lavi bending down in front of Allen. He slowly took the towel from Allen then dabbed the wound to see it better.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts" Lavi inspected Allen's forehead. "You won't need stitches though. You might just want to bandage it up." Lavi sighed as he got up and offered Allen a hand to help him up.

"Thanks" Allen smiled as he took Lavi's hand.

"Sure don't mention it" Lavi smiled.

Allen slowly looked at Lavi then sighed "maybe he's not so bad after all" Allen thought.

Well there you go sorry for the short chapter. Please review! Oh, I also might not get the chance to upload anytime soon, but I will try so don't be surprised if you don't see a new chapter in the next week or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter! Somehow I found the time to upload this but I might not be as lucky with the next chapter so, just a heads up!

"Thanks for helping me clean up" Allen smiled as he carried plates in his arms followed by Lavi who was carrying two trays of silverware.

"Don't mention it" Lavi grinned as he followed Allen in to the kitchen. "Do they usually leave you here all alone to clean up the mess" Lavi asked as he set the trays of silverware down on the counter.

"Ya, it gets really annoying" Allen set the plates he was carrying down on the counter next to the silverware Lavi was carrying.

"I can imagine" Lavi smiled awkwardly.

"You have no idea" Allen grimaced.

"Well thanks a lot Lavi! I'm just going to change really fast, could maybe turn on the dishwasher for me?" Allen asked.

"Ya, I can do that" Lavi smiled.

"Thanks, it's already loaded up with dishes so if you could just fill it up with soap then turn it on. The soap is on the cabinet behind you" Allen smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, that sounds easy enough" Lavi talked to himself. He then opened the cabinet behind him pulled out the soap and filled up the dishwasher as he turned it on. "Easy as cake" Lavi mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and walked towards a door that had dark letters written on it that said **Locker room**. He then walked in.

"Hey, Allen I'm done with the dishwasher, you rea-" Lavi started to talk but was shocked by Allen who was shirtless, he noticed his left arm was the color of blood all the way from his fingertips to his shoulder.

"L-Lavi" Allen choked as he looked at the surprised red head in front of him.

"Oh my god" Lavi whispered through his hand that was over his mouth as he spoke.

"Pl-please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything just please don't tell anyone..." Allen grabbed his shirt out from his locker and put it over his left arm first to cover it, then he started to cry. "Please" Allen stuttered by his tears that he was choking back.

"Does it hurt" before Allen could respond he found Lavi right in front of him.

"N-no" Allen let a few tears run down his cheeks, "I-I was just born like this. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't cry, I won't tell anyone" Lavi took a step closer to Allen then unexpectedly pulled the crying teen into his arms. "Shhhhh" Lavi tried to sooth Allen as he gently stoked his white soft hair.

"You don't find it disgusting" Allen pulled himself out of Lavi's grip and looked up at him with his tear stained eyes.

"No" Lavi warmly smiled at Allen.

"Really?" Allen asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Really" Lavi smiled as he ruffled Allen's snow white hair.

"Thank you Lavi, for being a great friend" Allen beamed "I mean it."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Allen" Lavi looked down at the shorter teen as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Ya Lavi" Allen looked back up at Lavi.

"This spring break I'm going to the beach with a group of friends. And I was wondering if you might want to come" Lavi asked Allen as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Y-you want me to come with you to the beach?" Allen looked at Lavi surprised.

"Ya, It'll be really fun" Lavi smiled cheekily at Allen.

"Then how can I say no" Allen smiled.

"Really" Lavi looked a little surprised he was expecting a "sorry busy" or a "I don't like to ocean."

"Yes really, you said yourself it would be fun so why no?" Allen grinned up at the red head.

"Great" Lavi exclaimed throwing his arm around Allen "it'll be a wonderful time."

"Lavi" Allen slowly said as he looked down at the ground.

"Hmm?" Lavi looked down at the younger teen.

"Thank you" with that a single tear dripped down Allen's cheek. "You really are a true friend."

_For once Allen had found someone who he trusted and who truly liked him for who he was._

Yay! Chapter end, sorry again for the somewhat short chapter. Please review! Oh ya and yet again it might be awhile before the next chapter, so ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, to all of you crazies out there! Ok well here is chapter five...

"So Allen's coming with us during spring break?" Suman asked Lavi as the two worked on their class work.

"Ya, you don't mind do you?" Lavi asked concerned hoping that he didn't make a mistake inviting Allen.

"What, of course I don't mind" Suman smiled.

"Really" Lavi was somewhat surprised by his friends reaction.

"Ya, maybe you can actually get to know him better" Suman grinned.

"That would be nice." Lavi started to day dream about him and Allen walking along the beach together.

"Man am I looking forward to it" Suman sighed "The warm sun, babe's in bikinis, the ocean."

"Same here, well at least about the sun and the ocean" Lavi gave a wry grin.

"What about Allen in a bikini" Suman joked as he nudged Lavi in the side.

"That would be nice, but I doubt that I could ever get him in one" Lavi laughed with Suman until a voice interrupted their laughter.

"You like Allen?" The two looked up to see a short girl with pigtails.

"Ya, but its none of your business miss- um"Lavi stuttered not knowing the girls name.

"Rou Fa" the girl stared down at the two boys while she adjusted her glasses. "I know it's none of my business but, please just don't hurt him like Tyki did" Rou Falooked down at her feet as she spoke.

"Tyki? Who's Tyki" Lavi looked up at Rou Fa.

"Allen's exboyfriend" Rou Fa stuttered as she spoke "if you want to know anything else you are going to have to talk to Allen yourself. I've said to much already" Rou Fa ran out of the room at the sound of the bell.

"That was weird" Suman shivered.

"It was, I'll have to ask Allen about Tyki later" Lavi said as he got up out of his seat.

"Something tells me that this will be an interesting story" Suman sighed as they walked out of the classroom.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Allen" Lavi smiled as he, Dayshia, and Suman followed Allen out the school's doors.

"Hi" Allen smiled greeting his friends.

"Where are you going" Suman asked Allen as they walked beside the younger teen.

"Work" Allen groaned.

"Fun" Dayshia said sarcastically.

"You have no idea" Allen joked as he looked back at his friends.

"Um, Allen me and Suman ran into this girl earlier and she said something about a guy named Tyki and how he used to be your boyfriend" Lavi said awkwardly.

Allen stopped dead in his tracks "Let me guess, you want to know what went on, how it ended, etc." Allen said coldly.

"Somewhat" Suman stuttered.

"Fine, long story short." Allen sighed and continued to walk.

"Tyki and I had been dating for a while he came on as a good guy, he was kind, nice, caring when ever out in public. He also respected my wishes in public but once we got any alone time he pushed the boundaries. I told him off from the start no sex until I feel comfortable with it." Allen paused for a second then continued. "But he didn't want that, it would just start off as a small kiss then the next thing I new he was trying to strip me. I had enough of his little game of pushing boundaries one after another. I broke up with him. He seemed to take it well at first then." Allen stopped walking then looked down at the ground.

"The next day at school I found that he had spray painted "Allen Walker is a faggot" everywhere white boards, walls, bathroom stalls, and my locker." Allen turned around then half heartedly smiled "Well there you go."

"Allen" Lavi whispered surprised by what Allen had just said.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to go rip that guy Tyki's head off. That's just fucking messed up" Suman said disgusted.

"Kanda already beat you to that" Allen laughed.

"Kanda?" the three said in confusion.

"Lenalee's boyfriend" Allen smiled.

"How bad did he beat him up" Dayshia asked.

"Enough to get stitches" Allen laughed.

The three gasped "he beat him up enough to get stitches" Suman stuttered alarmed.

"Ya, Kanda hates people who do stuff like what he did without a true reason" Allen sighed "but he also hated Tyki anyway, it was still somewhat humoring to see him come to school with a broken arm and a black eye. Seeing how he was captain of the football team" Allen mussed.

"He deserved it" Lavi sighed.

"Well I better get off to work" Allen started to walk off then called back "thanks for helping me get that off my chest." Allen waved at the three teenagers behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

"It's finally Spring Break" Lavi shouted as he, Allen, Dayshia, Johnny, and Marie waited in front of Marie's house where Lenalee was going to pick them up.

"It's about time" Dayshia sighed.

"Definitely" Johnny smiled as Marie nodded in agreement.

"You guys been waiting long" all of the six teenagers jumped just know noticing Lenalee in her bright red convertible with a older teenager with long dark blue hair that almost looked black, it went past his shoulders and was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey Lenalee, hi Kanda" Allen smiled as he walked up to the car.

"Morning Allen" Lenalee greeted.

"Che, surprised you came bean sprout" Kanda mocked the younger teen.

"It's Allen. Baka Kanda" Allen glared at the older teenager as he opened the trunk of the car and set his one small suitcase down in it.

"Like I care" Kanda snickered.

"Both of you stop it already!" everyone stiffened as Lenalee rased her voice. "Allen you get your ass up here before I have to drag it up here" Lenalee glared at Allen.

Kanda snickered at Lenalee's lashing out at Allen.

"Don't you go snickering, get up off your ass so Allen can sit in the middle because I can't trust that you won't try to push him out" Lenalee now directed her glare at Kanda.

Kanda stiffly got up and let Allen slide in next to Lenalee he then sat back down.

"What the hell are you guys just standing there for, get in know before I change my mind and leave you" Lenalee yet again redirected her glare to the three teenagers standing on the sidewalk.

They all nodded quickly dropped their luggage in the trunk then hopped in the back seat.

"Where's Suman" Lenalee's temper now gone replaced by confusion.

"Oh, he is going to get a ride from the other group that is going with us, because he didn't want to give you any trouble with transporting him." Marie spoke up.

"That was nice of him" Lenalee smiled as they pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"Onto the beach" Lenalee shouted as they made their way onto the highway.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow, it's so pretty" Allen swooned at the beach as they pulled up to the hotel they would be staying at that was right on the beach.

"You've never seen a beach?" Lavi looked down at the younger teen.

"Nope, first time" Allen smiled up at Lavi.

"Well then we'll make sure you have an amazing first time" Lavi grinned as they got the luggage out of the car.

"Hey" Lenalee called out to Allen and Lavi who were unloading the luggage. "You guys are gonna share a room together" Lenalee tossed Lavi the pass card to the room.

Allen's cheeks started to heat up "we're going to share a room" he choked.

"Apparently so" Lavi smiled as he grabbed his suit case and handed Allen his.

Yay! I made this chapter longer! Please tell me which you like better long chapters or shorter ones. So ya please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed on my story! Anyway onto the story!

"Wow, this room is nice" Allen swooned as he walked into the hotel room he and Lavi would be sharing.

"It is pretty nice" Lavi said as he carried in his suit case.

"God its so hot out" Allen sighed as he flopped down on one of the beds farthest from the door.

"Ya, we should head down to the beach and swim to cool of" Lavi smiled as he walked over to the other bed next to Allen's, set his suit case down, unzipped it then dug around for his swimsuit.

"Sounds like a good idea" Allen smiled back at Lavi.

"Well I'll go change in the bathroom" Lavi pointed at the bathroom which was right next to the front door of the hotel room.

"Ok, I'll change in here" Allen sighed as he got up from the bed he was laying on.

OoOoOoOoO

"Man am I looking forward to seeing Allen in a swimsuit" Lavi thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He came around the corner to see the white haired boy laying back down on his bed in blue swimming trunks staring up at the ceiling.

"You ready" Lavi asked as he tossed his clothes from earlier on his bed.

"Sure" Allen hopped up from his bed and looked at Lavi who was wearing bright red swimming trunks.

"Um, Lavi" Allen stuttered as he looked at the older teen.

"What's up" Lavi tilted his head as he looked back at the white haired boy.

"What should I do about my arm" Allen slightly grabbed his left arm as he looked down at the ground.

"I think that you should just go out there and have fun, don't worry about what people might think. Because their opinion doesn't matter, the only opinion that matters is your own." Lavi smiled at Allen.

"You think so" Allen looked up at Lavi with hopeful eyes.

"I do" Lavi gave a warm smile towards Allen.

"Then what are we standing here for" Allen grinned as he ran across the room and opened the door "we have friends waiting for us."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey" Suman called out to Allen and Lavi who were just making their way to the beach.

"Hey, when did you get here" Lavi ran over to Suman.

"Not to long ago" Suman smiled as he stood next to Kanda, Lenalee, Johnny, Marie, Dayshia and a group of four people that Allen did not know.

"Hey Allen" Suman waved at the white haired teen.

"Hi Suman" Allen gave a slight wave back to the tall teen.

"I have a couple people to introduce you to" Suman motioned towards the group of four beside him. "This is Krory" Suman pointed to a tall teen with black hair and had teeth that almost looked like fangs when he smiled. "Elide" Suman waved towards a teenage girl with blonde hair in short pigtails in a purple bikini. "Chomeske" he motioned towards a shorter teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair in a pink bikini. "And you already know Miranda" Suman smiled.

"And this is Allen" Suman motioned for the group of four.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Krory smiled at Allen.

"The pleasure is all mine" Allen smiled back at krory.

"What's wrong with your arm" Chomeske asked out of nowhere.

"Chomeske" Lavi glared at the younger teen.

"It's alright Lavi" Allen smiled "I was just born like this."

"Oh" Chomeske looked down at Allen's arm. "It sure is cool" Chomeske smiled.

"Allen you want to go swimming with me" Lavi asked as he changed the subject to avoid further confrontation.

"Sure, sounds like fun" Allen smiled up at Lavi.

"Well, lets go" Lavi took Allen's hand and ran off with him towards the ocean.

OoOoOoOoO

"You can't beat me Allen" Lavi grinned back at Allen who was swimming not to far behind him.

"We'll see about that" Allen smiled as he started to get close to Lavi, but it was to late Lavi was already at the rock they decided to made the finish line.

"Told ya" Lavi panted as he leaned against the huge rock.

"I know, I think I have some sand in my eye" Allen said as rubbed his left eye.

"Here let me look" Lavi swam over to Allen. He then cupped Allen's cheek as he looked at his face. "Open your eye" Lavi said as more of a command instead of an offer.

Allen slowly nodded then opened his eye.

Lavi gently put his thumb under Allen's eye to take a better look. "I don't see anything, but your eye does look a little red" Lavi sighed as he slowly took his hand away from Allen's perfect cheek.

"T-thanks" Allen blushed from Lavi's touch.

"Don't mention it" Lavi smiled "what do you want to do know?" Lavi asked then younger teen next to him.

"I don't know about you but I'm thirsty, you want anything?" Allen asked as he started to slowly swim towards the beach.

"Ya, can you grab me a Mountain Dew, I'm just gonna see how Suman and the others are doing" Lavi smiled as he slowly swam along next to Allen.

"Sounds like a plan" Allen grinned as he and Lavi got on to the beach sand.

"I'll meet back up with you in say, five?" Lavi looked down at Allen.

"Ok, see you in a few" Allen slightly waved as Lavi walked off.

OoOoOoOoO

"Thanks" Allen smiled at the bartender as he grabbed Lavi's Mountain Dew and his Doctor Pepper.

Allen walked for a while until he walked past a group of older teenage boys who were glaring at him then one of them just plain straight out said "freak." A couple of the others laughed at the remark from their friend.

"What did you just say" Allen glared at the group of older teens. Allen would originally just walk away from a comment like this but for some reason he stood up to the people making fun of him.

"You heard me, freak" one of the boys took a step closer to Allen.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak stupid" Allen glared at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, that's it" the boy cracked his knuckles then threw his fist at Allen. Allen was expecting a hard punch to the neck, face or stomach. But instead he felt nothing.

Allen slowly looked up and to his surprise he saw Lavi standing in front of him. Blocking the boy that was in front of him to keep Allen from getting punched.

"L-Lavi" Allen stuttered in shock at the red head in front of him.

"Now I suggest that you all run along" Lavi said coldly to the group of teenagers in front of him.

Unexpectedly they all glared at Lavi and slowly made their way off.

"This isn't over" the boy that tried to punch Allen yelled back at Allen and Lavi.

"Oh, I think it is" Lavi called out at the boy.

"Lavi, what are you doing here" Allen asked in shock.

"I'm here saving your ass" Lavi glared down at Allen "seriously, what the hell did you think was going to happen taking on a group of teenagers taller then you."

"I don't know, I just lost my cool when that one that tried to punch me called me a freak" Allen muttered under his breath.

"Allen, you are not a freak, so you don't need to listen to people like them" Lavi sympathetically smiled at Allen. "Got it" Lavi smiled down at Allen.

"Got it, thanks for saving me" Allen smiled up at Lavi.

"Anytime, so you want to go join Lenalee and the others?" Lavi asked.

"Ya, sounds fun" Allen smiled at Lavi as they started to walk down the beach.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow, these fireworks are amazing" Lavi yelled over the fireworks going off. The beach was setting off fireworks the first day of spring break to celebrate and just to have fun.

"Lavi" Allen looked up at the taller teenager.

"Ya, Allen" Lavi smiled down at the younger teen.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I really like you" Allen stuttered as he looked up at Lavi. He had been working up the courage to say those words the whole day and he had finally said them, all he could hope for was to not be rejected.

"I like you to" Lavi smiled as he bent down to look Allen in the eyes then closed the space between their lips.

There you go! Another chapter, woo so ya please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I would like to give a shout out to all of you who have reviewed, thanks to: Angieni, crazycomedian, EvangelineRose2412, midnighticelover, Fade21, kitykazero15-01, Ace Jeremy, and cielx12! Thanks to all of you I got inspired for this chapter! So I just got back from this amazing school dance! And well the strobe lights really got to me, so I'm kinda out of it right now so sorry if this chapter isn't so great... Anyway onto the story!

"You look beautiful tonight" Lavi whispered into Allen's ear while the two watched the fireworks going of in front of them.

"B-beautiful" Allen stuttered "why beautiful?" Allen looked up at Lavi.

"Your beautiful tonight because of your lovely white skin that glows, it's just like the moon" Lavi traced Allen's cheek with his fingertip.

"Th-thanks, you look good to" Allen blushed as he looked up at Lavi.

"Not as good as you" Lavi smiled as he pulled Allen into his arms.

Before Allen could say anything in return Lavi gently pushed their lips together and pulled Allen in closer.

"Lavi" Allen tried to speak through the kiss.

"Hmm" Lavi slightly pulled away from Allen "what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you" Allen slipped his arms around Lavi's neck and started to pull himself up to Lavi's lips.

"I love you to" Lavi smiled as he leaned in and pressed their lips together once more.

The two kept kissing until a drop of water dropped on Lavi's forhead.

"What was that" Lavi pulled away from Allen to look up at the sky to see rain clouds above them soon more drops of water fell from the sky.

"Well we better get back to the hotel room before we get soaked" Lavi smiled down at Allen.

"Sounds like a good idea" Allen grinned as they started to walk back to the hotel room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mana!" Allen woke up out of his nightmare to find himself crying and sweating. He slowly looked at the window that lead out to the balcony to see a horrifying storm with rain, thunder and lightning.

Allen looked over at Lavi who was softly snoring "Lavi" Allen whispered as he slowly got out of his bed and gently shook the sleeping red head in front of him.

"Mmm, Allen?" Lavi slowly opened his eye as he sat up. "What's up" Lavi rubbed his eye in an attempt to wake himself up enough to pay attention to Allen.

"I-I had a nightmare" Allen slightly shivered "can I sleep with you" Allen spoke as he let a single tear fall from his eye.

"Ya, here lay down" Lavi smiled warmly as he moved over and patted the spot next to him.

"Thanks" Allen slowly laid down in Lavi's bed.

Lavi expected Allen to just fall asleep and snuggle into the sheets. But in surprise Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi and buried his face in the older's chest.

"Allen" Lavi whispered to the younger teen, he gave a slight sigh then smiled as he laid down next to Allen and pulled him into his arms.

"Sleep, or you'll be tired in the morning" Lavi coaxed the white haired boy in his arms.

Allen gave a slight nod before he fell asleep in Lavi's arms.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mmm" Lavi woke up from the sunlight that shined through the glass door of the balcony.

When Lavi started to get up he noticed Allen sleeping soundly next to him. Lavi gave a slight sigh at the boy next to him admiring his cute figure. "Allen" Lavi gently shook the smaller teen next to him.

Allen slightly mumbled as he slowly looked up at Lavi.

"Time to get up" Lavi smiled down at the half asleep boy.

"I don't wanna" Allen pouted before shoving his face into Lavi's chest.

"You're to cute" Lavi chuckled down at Allen as he stroked his snow white hair.

Allen just simply mumbled into Lavi's chest.

"Look, I need to take my shower so I expect you to be ready to go by the time I get out" Lavi sat up and started to get up from his bed.

"Ok" Allen let go of the red haired teen.

"Now get ready" Lavi smiled as he leaned in and kissed Allen on his forehead as he walked over to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoO

"So how did last night go with you and Allen" Suman asked Lavi in front of Johnny, Dayshia and Krory.

"What do you mean" Lavi looked up at Suman from across the table they where sitting at.

"You know what I mean, we all saw you two kissing last night" Suman looked up at Lavi deviously.

"Nothing happened, we kissed and that was all" Lavi looked up at his friends.

"Sure" Suman said sarcastically.

"What I'm serious! That's all we did" Lavi glared at Suman.

"If you say so" Suman sighed. "So when are you going to you know do it?" Suman said curiously.

"I don't know, whenever it is Allen is comfortable with it" Lavi sighed as he sat back in his beach chair.

"What if he's never comfortable with it" Suman raised his eyebrow.

"Then I will respect his wishes, as long as I'm with him none of that matters" Lavi smiled.

"Man that was corny" Suman laughed.

"It is, but I mean it" Lavi sighed. "He's the only person I have ever truly loved."

Chapter end, well there you go! Sorry if it's kinda short I wanted to make it longer but I am really tired. Please review!


	8. NOTICE

Dear readers,

I am ending all of my stories, I am sorry for I have lost total intrest in writting these stories. I have even lost intrest in D. Gray Man. If anyone wants to take over any story please feel free. I am sorry if I displeased or disapointed anyone.

p.s I will more than likely be deleting this account sometime soon.

-BHE


End file.
